First Love?
by Hikari 'HongRhii
Summary: "Kalau begitu, jadikan aku cinta pertamamu." "Kau menyuruh aku menyukaimu? Yang benar saja! Setiap harinya kita bertengkar kalau kau lupa." Mendengar dan melihat Sasuke yang lain dari biasanya, Sakura sedikit terkejut. fluff, AU, Typo(s)? review please?


**First Love By Hikari**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) *buat jaga-jaga***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menampakkan wajah muram, dengan bibir mengerucut imut dan sesekali ia menghela napas keras. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya yang siap kapan saja jatuh tanpa harus dikomando. Kedua tangannya memegang kotak berwarna coklat krem dengan pita berwarna coklat tua yang entah apa isinya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu berhenti. Sejenak ia menatap kosong bangku panjang berwarna hijau yang terletak di taman yang sedikit sepi itu, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menghempaskan dirinya di bangku itu.

"Dasar sial!" Sakura mengerling jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul lima sore. Dia berpikir, kalau kembali ke apartemennya sudah dipastikan ia akan mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Apanya yang cinta pertama!? Dasar Ino-pig! Memberikan nasihat yang membuat aku malu saja."

Sakura menggerutu dan mengutuk sahabatnya yang menurutnya gagal total. Sakura mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar nanti setelah ia pulang dan bertemu dengan sahabat pirang panjangnya, ia bersumpah akan kentut di depan mukanya. Eh? Kentut? Sakura tertawa sendiri membayangkan ia kentut di depan muka Ino.

"Oh...ya ampun~" Sekali lagi ia menghela napas dan melirik kotak berwarna coklat yang ada disebelahnya. "Tidak berguna aku –"

"Pantas anak-anak di kelas mengataimu gila. Mana ada orang berbicara dan tertawa sendiri."

Sebuah suara baritone dingin, yang sangat Sakura kenali mengintrupsinya. Membuat ia segera mendongak dan melihat sang pemilik suara.

Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan angkuh, ia berdiri di sebelah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jeansnya. Sakura akui, kalau teman satu kelasnya ini begitu tampan dan keren jika mengenakan pakaian casual seperti ini. Dan mata onyx tajamnya memandang Sakura. Dan sekali lagi Sakura akui, setiap dia memandangnya, Sakura terasa masuk ke dalam onyx hitam miliknya. Dan... Seperti ada sesuatu yang lain di dalam mata itu ketika memandang Sakura –itu yang Sakura rasakan.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Menatap sebal pada bungsu dari keluarga terkenal bernama Uchiha itu kemudian ia mendengus "Suka-suka aku tuan Uchiha! Dan kau!" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya "Kenapa kau selalu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku?! Jangan-jangan kau penguntit!"

Sedikit Sasuke kesal ia di tuduh penguntit, tapi sebenarnya dia memang sering mengikuti gadis merah jambu itu. Iya... Sasuke tahu ini salah. Tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke selalu ingin tahu apa-apa saja yang dilakukan gadis tunggal keturunan Haruno itu. Tapi kali ini, ia memang kebetulan bertemu dengan gadis bublegum ini.

Sasuke segera menutupi wajah kesalnya dengan wajah dinginnya "Hn. Percaya diri sekali kau, Sakura."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. Hendak mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura, namun matanya terpacang pada sebuah kotak yang ia yakin isinya adalah sebuah kue coklat. Sudah terlihat jelas dari bungkusnya.

"Kue?"

Tanpa menoleh, Sakura merespon ucapan Sasuke "Kau boleh mengambilnya jika kau mau."

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis!"

"Bahkan Sasuke menolaknya. Argghhtt dasar kue siaaal!" Sakura menyambar kotak berisi kue itu dan melemparnya, namun niatnya terhenti saat sepasang tangan yang lebih besar darinya menahan tangannya.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Nih! Buat kamu. Terserah kau mau apakan kue itu." Sakura menyerahkan kue itu dengan kasar kearah Sasuke, sehingga kue itu hampir jatuh.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dan kue itu bergantian.

Lama mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sasuke, pernahkah kau ditolak? Rasanya seperti apa?"

Akhirnya Sakura membuka percakapan. Ia tak memandang Sasuke. Melainkan kedua mata emeraldnya tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang aku tahu, rasanya sakit saat kita merasa ditolak. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mencengkram hati kita dengan sangat erat." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi melihat Sakura dengan sebelah alis menaik "Kau...habis ditolak lelaki?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Hati Sasuke mencelos. Pasalnya Sasuke tidak tahu, Sakura mempunyai laki-laki yang sedang ia sukai. Meski kadang ia mengikuti Sakura, namun tidak semuanya ia tahu bukan?

"Tapi...aku tidak merasakan perasaan yang tadi kau bicarakan tentang perasaan-setelah-ditolak. Aku hanya malu."

Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Sakura "Siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Sasori-senpai. Dia bilang, kue buatanku pasti tidak enak seperti kue-kue lain yang diberikan untuknya." Sakura menghela napas "Ino kira aku jatuh cinta padanya karena sering menatapnya jika dia sedang bermain basket. Jadi ia menyuruhku untuk melakukan pendekatan padanya. Yang sialnya, baru pertama kali langsung ditolak! Aku tahu. Sejak awal aku hanya mengidolakannya. Bukannya cinta pertama!" Sakura mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Tampak sangat kesal dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kue buatanmu tidak buruk."

Sakura beralih ke Sasuke. Ia cukup kaget karena bungkusan kue itu terbuka dan melihat Sasuke baru saja menyicipi krim yang ada dikue itu dengan jarinya.

"Katanya kau tidak suka manis!"

"Kau bodoh. Masa' tidak tahu mana cinta pertama, mana yang cuma mengidolakan."

Sakura sedikit kaget melihat pandangan Sasuke yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Yang biasanya terkesan dingin dan angkuh, kini berubah menjadi...lebih hangat.

Namun Sakura segera mengabaikan pemikirannya "Hei! Enak saja mengataiku bodoh. Aku hanya kurang berpengalaman soal urusan perasaan. Bahkan cinta pertama. Aku tidak pernah tahu, aku pernah merasakannya apa tidak."

"Kalau begitu, jadikan aku cinta pertamamu."

HEEE?!

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata emeralnya. Masih mencerna kalimat yang tadi Sasuke katakan.

"Kau menyuruh aku menyukaimu? Yang benar saja! Setiap harinya kita bertengkar kalau kau lupa."

Sasuke masih belum melepas pandangan kedua onyxnya dari Sakura.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu pantat ayam!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia kembali membungkus kue tersebut. "Coba saja. Mungkin kedepannya kau akan jatuh cinta padaku."

"Hee?!" kini mata indah Sakura membulat "Jika aku sudah mencintaimu, nanti kau bakal menolakku? Kalau itu yang kau mau, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau."

"Tidak. Aku akan membuka kedua tanganku padamu, dan menerimamu dengan senang hati."

Tanpa terasa, mulut Sakura terbuka. Mendengar dan melihat Sasuke yang lain dari biasanya, Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Jangan membuka mulutmu terlalu lebar, nanti lalat bisa hinggap disana."

Dengan wajah bersemu merah, Sakura menutup mulutnya segera.

"Hei, kau habis menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

Kembali Sasuke menyeringai. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dengan sebelah tangannya memegang kue buatan Sakura.

"Menurutmu? Aku akan bawa kuemu. Dan aku memakannya sampai habis."

Sakura sedikit tersentak saat Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Ucap Sasuke tanpa berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Hei Sasuke!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia tak membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu perasaanku. Maka aku akan menerima tawaranmu."

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Namun Sakura cukup tahu, ia tersenyum dengan tulus sebelum langkah kakinya berlanjut untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Ohok~ *batuk sambil kipasan bambu* Hai minna~~~ gimana kabar? Dah lama aku gak update fict ya? Padahal dulu pernah janji *ditimpuk* nah, ini nih aku buat fluff ringan. Kudedikasikan buat sahabat ter-gokil-gue. Iwe! Iwe! Iwe! Hahahaha…. Buat iwe, kau harus review ni fanfict. HARUS! Hahaha *maksa sambil bawa samurai* yang lain juga harus review ya… feedbacknya harus. Biar nanti aku semangat bikin fanfict lagi. Kalau jelek, bilang ya minna~~ *siul-siul***

**Saya rasa, cukup cuap-cuapnya, pokokn YAAAA~~~ XD**

**988 words, story only**


End file.
